Putt-Putt: Pep's Birthday Surprise
Putt-Putt: Pep's Birthday Surprise was the final Putt-Putt ''Junior Adventure game released yet. It was released in 2003. In this game, Putt-Putt is voiced by Michelle Thorson. Synopsis Putt-Putt and Pep return home from a birthday party. Putt-Putt had the best time at the party while Pep feels depressed about something. Soon, Putt-Putt discovers that Pep had never had a birthday before and he is not sure when is Pep's birthday. To cheer Pep up, by the suggestion of pet store owner Mr. Kibble, Putt-Putt decides to celebrate his birthday in the morning, as it is the anniversary of the day he found him. Putt-Putt needs a way to distract Pep while filling the bag with party supplies: balloons, decorations, a new collar, a cake and a magician's act. He just needs to get everything he needs before the party the next morning. Once Putt-Putt has everything, he needs to set up the party decorations in his house before the surprise. The next day, Putt-Putt wakes up Pep and receives his surprise party after the cars from Cartown surprised him. While blowing out the candles, Pep accidentally blows the cake frosting onto Putt-Putt's face (though we sadly don't get to find out what happens after the disaster). They take a lot of photos so Pep will remember his birthday forever. Characters *Putt-Putt *Pep *Marvin the Marvelous *Mildred the Mailtruck *Mr. Baldini *Mr. Kibble *Hank the Security Car *Mrs. Goodbake *Ms. Widget *Rover *Smokey *Torvil Tractor *Chuck Wagon *Clarabel Carista *Ms. Bundlenugget *The Cartown Judges *The Cartown Photographer *Reginald Winbag III *Sunshine *Dalmatian *Puppy *The Ducks *The Bunnies *Crow *Bonzo the Cat ''(cameo) Items * Rubber Bands * Party Planning Bag * Balloons * Party Favors and Decorations * Magician Confirmation * Dog Collar * Birthday Cake * Spicy Taco * Carbucks Cocoa * Sugar * Eggs * Key * Apples * String * Carrots * Crystal of Karmic Wellness * Magician's Hat * Ice Cream * Dog Tag * Milk * Flour Mini-Games * Egg Filling * Bunny Round-Up Gameplay The player takes control of Putt-Putt with the goal of making all the party supplies ready for Pep's birthday and having fun along the way. The game is played by using the mouse to interact with the environment. By clicking on various areas called Click Points, the player can collect items, talk with other characters, and watch entertaining animations. Items are collected to help the player solve puzzles. Trivia *In other Putt-Putt games, Putt-Putt's color could be changed, but here, when magic wands are used to change his color including invisible, Putt-Putt reverts back to purple shortly after. *This is the only Putt-Putt game without a demo, possibly because it was only released after Atari's takeover along with Pajama Sam: Life Is Rough When You Lose Your Stuff. *In Putt-Putt's thought bubble, there is a flashback footage of him (in his then-appearance) finding Pep in a cave in Putt-Putt Joins the Parade (1992), the first ever Putt-Putt game to be released, and the first time the lovable purple car is featured, only at the beginning, Pep doesn't come along. *Some of the music is reused from Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo, as George "The Fat Man" Sanger composed for this game. *Unlike the previous Junior Adventures games, there is a clock on top of the screen to show how much time is left whenever Putt-Putt travels to a different location, but it isn't of much use. *At the beginning of the invitation song, two clips from Putt-Putt Travels Through Time and Putt-Putt Enters the Race are shown, which are possibly used as flashbacks to a couple of Pep's moments. *This game breaks the fourth wall a little bit: during the invitation song, someone says that the Martians are from a previous Putt-Putt game, referring to Putt-Putt Goes to the Moon. *This is the second time the reviews are mixed in a Humongous game. First it was Pajama Sam Life Is Rough When You Lose Your Stuff. This is because Humongous went into financial trouble after they (and Atari) released the game. *This game has been criticized for ripping off Fatty Bear's Birthday Surprise due to the fact that it had a similar storyline. However, it is likely that it's based on the events of the 2001 book, "Putt-Putt: Race Against the Clock." Goofs * When Putt-Putt takes Pep's birthday cake out of his dashboard at the party, his party hat is missing. * At the fire station, Putt-Putt asks Pep to go play with Smokey's dalmatian. But when Putt-Putt and Smokey talk to each other about the surprise, Pep is really close to them. This is a risky idea because at this point, the surprise would have been ruined that way. **Additionally, Smokey also tells Putt-Putt that he was going to supervise lighting the candles on Pep's cake, but at the party, it never happened as only one candle was already lit somehow. * It's unlikely that brown string would fit on the bottoms of balloons because it's too large. However, when Putt-Putt brings it to Reginald, it is smaller and black. * Hank seems to not have his priorities in order. Instead of being upset that Bonzo has destroyed his ball of string, he is happy enough to thank Putt-Putt for saving him the trouble of "taking it down" when he didn't actually do anything to it. Despite this, Putt-Putt was able to obtain the string anyway. Gallery Putt-PuttPBSTitleCard.png|Title card Putt-PuttJoinstheParadeFlashback.png|A flashback from Putt-Putt Joins the Parade. Category:Putt-Putt: Pep's Birthday Surprise Category:Junior Adventure series Category:Putt-Putt series Category:Putt-Putt games Category:2003 games